villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apep
|origin = Megaverses|age = Eternal|occupation = God of Chaos and Control Creator of|affiliation = Order of Apep|powers/skills = |hobby = Creating his own dimensions and placing himself at their center (formerly), Manipulating his "friends" and relatives for his personal gain, Torturing Norse and "teaching" him the true meaning of despair, Wreaking havoc across the Megaverse, Watching over the events of the series, Plotting, Mentally and physically tormenting his enemies, Crushing any opponents to his cause, Exploiting and expanding his followers, |goals = |crimes = Mass genocide Battery Conspiracy Omniversal terrorism Human rights violations Kidnapping Mass enslavement Usurpation Oppression Multiple war crimes Dark magic Attempted neptocide Attempted murder Serial murder Fratricide Inciting violence |type_of_villain = Unstable God}} Apophis the Destroyer, known commonly as Apep or Aapep, is a sadistic, serpentine elder god hellbent on killing his nephew, Norse, and the true main antagonist of the action/comedy series Megaverses, being the overarching antagonist of Season One, a minor antagonist in Season Two, the main antagonist of Season Three, the secondary antagonist of Season Four, and the true main antagonist of Seasons Five through Six. The physical manifestation of chaos itself, Apep is the ruler of a buffer zone between Earthrealm and Oblivion (fittingly named the Buffer Zone) in which he inherits complete omnipotence. The very aspect of instability, Apep strives to push Norse to the brink of sanity and reverse every aspect of society itself to finally fulfilled his personal quest of self-superiority. He is both the founder of the Order of Apep and the one responsible for the massacres on planet Cena 6. Merciless and utterly brutal, Apep is the single largest threat in the entirety of the Megaverses ''canon, being the very aspect of chaos itself. He was created by HeresJosh, creator of the ''Megaverses ''series as a whole. Personality As the physical embodiment of chaos and control, Apep shows qualities from either side of both extremes. Apep also shows seven out of the nine signs of BPD, or Borderline Personality Disorder, somewhat justifying his uncontrollable wrath, narcissistic ideals, and splintering thoughts. He also shows certain sociopathic tendencies (such as a strive for authority, manipulation, compulsive/pathological lying, and general lack of empathy). In the first season alone Apep manages to expose himself as completely self-centered, hostile, impulsive, antagonistic, manipulative, deceitful, power-hungry, delusional, prideful, homicidal, emotionally unstable, derange, vengeful, hateful, brutal, and selfish. His one and only goal in life is to torture those around him as a way to rise in status. His talent for creation was twisted and used to bring Serpopard into existence, who would later go on to claim thousands of lives. According to mythology, he causes both storms and earthquakes with little to no regard for the people stuck in the middle of the chaos. As previously mentioned, Apep's personality consists of the extremes of both chaos and tyranny. The Order of Apep, Apep's cult, and empire have claimed thousands of miles of territory in his name. These military conquests, later to be known as The Illusive Conquests, have devastated millions and placed thousands of planets into Apep's hands. He rules with an iron fist, swiftly and ferociously putting out any flicker of hope the people may have left. During the Hyperversal Civil Wars, he is also revealed to spiritually feed off the agony of others. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deities/Gods Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadists Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Brutes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Barbarian Category:Starvers Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Warmonger Category:God Wannabe Category:Sophisticated Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Chessmasters